okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dolpi
'''Dolpi' (ドルピー) is a humanoid Dolphin from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is one of Wadanohara's current familiars. Appearance Dolpi has short, dark grey hair cut into a bob style; her dorsal fin protrudes from the top of her head and is somewhat small. She has black sclera with white pupils and a dolphin tail matching her hair color. She wears a dark blue sleeveless sailor like dress reaching around hip length, with dark blue cuffs. The pocket edge, collar, the edges of the cuffs and bottom of the dress are accented with white stripes. The dress has six, golden buttons on the front and two matching buttons on each cuff. Dolphi wears white stockings and black buckle up shoes. Personality Although scared of sharks and other scary things, Dolpi is normally nice and quiet. She loves to draw like Memoca, but Memoca constantly scares her for fun. She is easily startled and grossed out. It is shown she sometimes speaks childish, simplistic sentences that can occasionally be grammatically incorrect. Often times these sentences only use one, two, or three words. However, despite her timid and fragile personality, when something she cares about is being threatened (i.e the sea, Wadanohara, etc.) she acts very angrily and doesn't seem fearful. In the manga of Wadanohara and The Great Blue Sea, she is seen chasing Memoca with an axe, which could mean she has some kind of disorder . Background Nothing much has been known about Dolpi's past. Appearances ''Major'' *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - Wadanohara's familiar. Relationships Wadanohara Cast Wadanohara Wadanohara is Dolpi's friend and master. She is usually protected or comforted by Wadanohara. Memoca Memoca is Dolpi's friend and a fellow familiar of Wadanohara. Memoca enjoys teasing and scaring Dolpi for fun; these shenanigans are usually put to an end by Fukami or Wadanohara. In the manga, Dolpi chased Memoca with an ax for teasing her too much. Fukami Fukami is Dolpi's friend and a fellow familiar of Wadanohara. Samekichi Samekichi is Dolpi's fellow familiar of Wadanohara. Dolpi was extremely frightened of him for the first half of the game. Other Characters Battle Statistics condition. |skill2level = 6 |skill3 = Dolphin Kick |skill3desc = Dolphin kicks. Hits one. |skill3MP = 6 |skill3target = One enemy |skill3effect = None |skill3level = 9 |skill4 = Stab |skill4desc = A sharp stab. Hits one. |skill4MP = 6 |skill4target = One enemy |skill4effect = None |skill4level = 12 |skill5 = Hoop Jump |skill5desc = Go through a hoop. . |skill5MP = 10 |skill5target = One enemy |skill5effect = Inflicts condition. |skill5level = 15 |skill6 = Ball Toss |skill6desc = Tosses a ball. Hits one. |skill6MP = 12 |skill6target = One enemy |skill6effect = None |skill6level = 18 |skill7 = Powerful Tackle |skill7desc = Tackles. Hits one. |skill7MP = 13 |skill7target = One enemy |skill7effect = None |skill7level = 21 |skill8 = Rocket Jump |skill8desc = Rocket jumps. Hits one. |skill8MP = 15 |skill8target = One enemy |skill8effect = None |skill8level = 24 |skill9 = Dolphin Magic |skill9desc = A dolphin spell. Hits one. |skill9MP = 16 |skill9target = One enemy |skill9effect = None |skill9level = 27 |skill10 = Killer Dolphin Show |skill10desc = A scary and fun dolphin show. Hits all. |skill10MP = 20 |skill10target = Enemy party |skill10effect = None |skill10level = 30 |XPtotal = 593882 |XP1 = 29 |XP2 = 52 |XP3 = 85 |XP4 = 132 |XP5 = 187 |XP6 = 256 |XP7 = 335 |XP8 = 420 |XP9 = 316 |XP10 = 619 |XP11 = 725 |XP12 = 844 |XP13 = 963 |XP14 = 1095 |XP15 = 1233 |XP16 = 1382 |XP17 = 1544 |XP18 = 1715 |XP19 = 1905 |XP20 = 2114 |XP21 = 2339 |XP22 = 2595 |XP23 = 2868 |XP24 = 3179 |XP25 = 3526 |XP26 = 3914 |XP27 = 4346 |XP28 = 4836 |XP29 = 5390 |XP30 = 6012 |XP31 = 6726 |XP32 = 7529 |XP33 = 8460 |XP34 = 9519 |XP35 = 10733 |XP36 = 12136 |XP37 = 13765 |XP38 = 15639 |XP39 = 17844 |XP40 = 20408 |XP41 = 23414 |XP42 = 26961 |XP43 = 31152 |XP44 = 36138 |XP45 = 42086 |XP46 = 49215 |XP47 = 57812 |XP48 = 68220 |XP49 = 80909 }} Gallery In-game photos i-Dolpi.png|''Dolpi's dialogue sprite in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea.'' bio_Dolphi.png|''Dolpi's bio'' Battlecard Dolphi.png|''Dolpi's battle card (using the Killer Dolphin Show skill)'' Int1.png 99Everyone.png|''Dolpi's drawing: "Everyone"'' Slugsandshootingrainbows.png|''Shooting rainbows...?'' Wadanohara.wadafamiliars.png|''Wadanohara and her familiars'' WATBGS BR 5.png|''The WATGBS cast'' Manga Watgbsmanga1.png Watgbsmanga2.png WatgbsmangaR4b.png Official artwork Tumblr nbvb1hPYax1txucfgo7 250.png|''Dolpi, ranking 9th in a WatGBS popularity poll'' 5-1.jpg|''Present'' 5-2.jpg|''Future'' CXLXlAyUAAEx2jr.png 628.png 618-2.png Trivia *Most of her moves seem to be based on dolphin show moves. *Many fans mistake her as being male. *As stated in the physical copy of volume one of the manga, her favourite colour is yellow. Her favourite food is cute steamed bread. Her specialty is playing the ball and dashing. *Her name is derived from "'Dolp'h'i'''n." *Dolpi is afraid of sharks even though, in real life, sharks are the ones who usually fear dolphins. *She has a sword as her favorite weapon. *She's mistaken as a shark sometimes, evident by Chlomaki mistaking her as one. *In the English version of ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea translated by vgperson, Dolpi is known as '''Dolphi. '''After the release of the game, Deep-Sea Prisoner changed the romanization of her name present on her character page to Dolpi. Why her name was changed was unknown. One possibility is that the name change was meant to preserve the Japanese pronunciation; whereas Dolphi would be pronounced as "doll-fee", Dolpi would be pronounced as "doll-pi", which is closer in line with the Japanese pronunciation. Quotes *"....Not a shark." References # Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Blue Sea Category:Female Category:Familiars Category:Animals Category:Sea Kingdom